Naruto: Return of the Sage of Six Paths
by greaper3000
Summary: The forth shinobi war is near its end and Naruto finds out that he has a greater destiny but things go horribly wrong and he decides to change his past for a better future with the one he love's. (This is based just before the Naruto - Chapter 591 'Risk' so who Tobi/Madara really is hasn't been revealed yet.)


Naruto: Return of the Sage of Six Paths

"Normal speech"

'Quotes or emphasis'

**Jutsu, Kyubi and any other tailed beast, scene change or a beast's influence**

_Thoughts/internal dialogue_

(This was originally going to be a one shot, with the possibility to add to later. That is why the First Chapter is so long.)

(Also I decide to make the battle between Naruto and Sasuke short because it isn't really a main focus of the short and besides Naruto just one a war and Sasuke just fought Kabuto in Sennin mode they both must of used a lot of Chakra, remember Naruto is still human)

**Chapter 1**

In the foreground there stood the Gedo Mazo (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path) standing on top the statute was a man his face was almost covered by a partially destroyed mask while wearing light purple Uchiha robes. The hands of the statue were glowing and a bright blue chakra was emanating from the mouth and surrounding a young man with spiky blonde hair. This young man is Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuriki to Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)

On the ground laid unconscious was a man with dark skin and bleach blonde hair he is also a Jinchuriki like Naruto but for Gyuki the Hachibi (Eight tales), his name Killer Bee. In the last few days the two of them became close friends and now there time was almost up, They had been defeated by The leader of the Akatsuki a man calling himself Madara Uchiha (Tobi). The war had raged on for several days, of the 80,000 Shinobi Rengogun just under half of the force remained. The Zetsu Clone army was all but destroyed, mainly thanks to are hero's but in this fight that was only a minor part, all that mattered was defeating Madara and ending Kabuto's Edo Tensei.

The traitors Itachi and Sasuke had managed to end the Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection) and take Kabuto's life. Naruto was mere moments away form finally ending this war and bring peace back to this world, until Sasuke arrived on the battlefield, Naruto was mere seconds away form ending this was until Sasuke challenged him to finally prove who of the two was stronger and because of his idiotic quest for vengeance the world was soon to end, the Kyuubi at this very moment was being extracted from Naruto. Killer B and Gyuki were powerless to stop it.

* * *

**A few hours earlier**

The fight had been going on for hours Gai was had passed out moments ago, he tried to use the '**Hirudora' **to finish of Madara when Naruto and Kakashi had him distracted but the attack just passed right thought him and hit Naruto sending him flying into the nearby forest. Kakashi & Bee used themselves as a distraction, hoping it would give Naruto a fighting's chance to finally stop Madara, with the last of the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto tried to form a **'Bijudama' **(Tailed Beast Ball) and waited for his moment, Kakashi's attack had failed he passed thought Madara with his Raikiri. The masked man turned and grabbed Kakashi from behind and twisted his arm behind his back. "Ha ha, your resistance is pointless, nothing will stop my Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan), you all will bow to my will!" With that small lapse in judgement Naruto charged at the two, he had only a brief second to end this and he wasn't going to waste it.

**"Mini Bijudama!"**

The explosion was devastating, the force was almost unreal it sent everyone flying in all directions. As the dust cleared Kakashi was out cold while Bee and Naruto were barely standing, Madara had took the brunt of the damage, Kakashi was lucky Madara's body shielded him but he still suffered a large amount of damage. Madara slowly stood back up almost like nothing had happened but his mask was partially destroyed, revealing his tired and withered face but what happened to his body was horrifying disturbing, most of his left side was torn to pieces and his eye was completely destroyed (Rinnegan not the Sharingan) but he just stood there almost laughing as if it was nothing.

"I...miss...judged you...Uzumaki" every word that was spoken his voice became more faint, until it was no more than a whisper, with the last of his strength tried to walk towards are blonde haired hero, his left hand raised. "You can't...beat me..." with those last words his strength was gone and stumbled to the floor "My plan...it must...pro...ceed."

Madara and the Akatsuki were defeated, the Zetsu army was all but destroyed. The war was all but over, there was one last thing to do end Madara's life. Naruto never liked taking someone's life if at all possible he would avoid it but this time he had no choice if he let Madara live, he and his friends would never be safe.

All the things that have happened over the last few years flashed in his mind, having to leave the village, Gaara's kidnapping, Jiraiya and Asuma's death, the destruction of Konoha and now this war, ten's of thousand's of people died because of his ridiculous plan for world domination, "Now this will finally end."

Naruto draw his kunai and staggered over to what remained of Akatsuki leader. As he leaned over the unconscious man he could feel the hate emanating from Kurama but Naruto he somewhat pitied him all his misguided plans in attempt to fix this world but deep in his heart he was also scarred, to see what kind of person he could of become it weren't for what Itachi had told him.

His kunai was mere inches away from Madara's throat, until behind him he heard a yell from and old friend. '_Sasuke?' _

* * *

"NARUTO!" the raven haired Shinobi yelled with a sickly grin on his face and his eyes glowing red form his Sharingan. "You haven't forgotten your promise have you Dobe?"

He had just arrived on the battlefield but the destruction he saw around him was unimaginable to think only a few minutes ago the boy in front of him had defeated six of the strongest Biju and was about to finish off the leader of the Akatsuki, the one he once called his best friend, now the person he hated and despised most with all his heart.

Naruto tried to keep his voice low so Sasuke couldn't overhear him talking to Bee. "Sasuke? Dam that's all we need. Bee, I might need you help, I've used up to much chakra." the boy was in serious pain even with Kurama's chakra and his natural regenerative ability, he was lucky to still be standing any other person would of passed out hours ago.

"I'll try but in almost at my limit as well." The blonde haired, dark skinned Shinobi raised to his feat and stared back at the man who almost captured him a few weeks ago "So we meet again, ready for another beating, I told you once and I'll tell you again only a fool messes with the Hachibi, so check your self fool!" all was said with a smile on his face and in beat with his own style of Enka Rap. To most people it would make you forfeit right then, just so he would stop talking.

"My fight is not with you but with _him_! If you stand in my way, I will destroy you." Sasuke pointed to the tired and wounded Naruto, the words he spoke contained no emotion until he addressed him, then all you could see and feel was pure hatred and disgust, the Dead Last had become this strong. _Naruto the power you have should of been mine but now I no longer need it. I will kill you then destroy all of what's left of Konoha, for what they did to my Clan, my family and my Brother._

"What the hell are you doing here Teme! You've always had bad timing almost as bad as Kakashi-Sensei, Heh-Heh." Naruto put on his normal brave face and cheesy grin, while looking over to see both Kakashi and Gai still unconscious_. Dam if Kakashi or Gai were awake we would at least have a fighting chance, but in my current state I couldn't last five minutes and even that is pushing it._ "...Yeah, I remember the promise I made but I fought you wanted to fight me at full strength to finally prove who is stronger and from looking at us, I say were both near are limit."

_Dam it! The battle with that Hebi Kabuto has drained most my Chakra but he's clearly used more than me, hell I bet he can barely move let alone put up a fight but the Hachibi's host still looks like he has some fight in him._ Sasuke looked from Killer Bee to Naruto then a smile grew on his face.

"Just like old times Dobe! How about one final clash my Chidori versus your Rasengan, lets finally see which is stronger." with those words Sasuke began performing hand signs _Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Ushi, Mi, Inu, Tora, Saru (Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey)_ **"Chidori!" **All you could hear was the sound of bird's chirping, emanating form Sasukes hand. "Are you just going to give up and die or are you going to FIGHT!" Sasuke began to run at full speed at Naruto. _Ha just a little closer and it over, today Naruto you will DIE!_

"Naruto!" Bee tried to intercept Sasuke but Naruto just rushed past him without even stopping. The look on Naruto face made Bee stop in his tracks, _He was smiling,_ w_hat the hell is he thinking, he's going to get himself killed I have to do some thing_. "**Bee Stay out of this its between Him and the Uchiha**" Gyuki (Hachibi) tried to calm Bee down he saw what Naruto was planning and decided to wait & see if it would work. _**Naruto I hope you know what your doing one mistake and it would be all over, Kurama protect the kid he has a great destiny before him.**_

Naruto just smiled, _Ok Kurama I just need a little more chakra to deal with the Teme_**. "Be careful Kit these Uchiha always have something up there sleeves... This all I can give, any more could cause seriously harm and I don't need a crippled host"** _I didn't know you cared so much, I think I might cry._ **"SHUT IT BAKA! If we survive this you will rule this day I swear it!"** _he-he, but Kurama thanks for every thing._ "Now lets end this, **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!"

A single Clone appeared Naruto raised his hand and started to form chakra in his palm "Just a bit more!" the chakra span faster and faster until a perfect Rasengan was formed and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto charged towards Sasuke.

The two ran straight at each other with no deviation in there movements, the outside world became a blur, in this moment of time to them the world had ceased to exist, all Naruto could hear was the sounds of birds chirping getting louder and louder till it drowned every thing else out, even Bee's yelling as they got closer and closer something in Naruto's mind snapped him out his trance **"KIT MOVE!"** Kurama had been trying to warn the kid seeing the from of the Chidori starting change.

The Chidori began to slowly grow in length, the closer they got the longer it became but the smile on Sasukes face slowly started to disappear when he notices Naruto expression it didn't change, he was still smiling but he looked confident, suddenly the Rasengan began to change shape and a loud high pitched whistling could be heard. W_hy is the Dobe smiling? WHAT'S happening to the Rasengan? Dam it doesn't matter he's all out of luck. Just have to use what's left of my chakra. _The power of the Chidori began to grow and the chirping became louder until Sasuke was completely surrounded by the lighting, still charging towards Naruto all that could be seen of the two were a blue and orange blur.

_I need more chakra_ "**DAM IT! Kit I told you, any more and you could destroy your chakra network" **_With out the Chakra we will both die! "_**You Better Know what your doing."**_ ...Great, its more than enough, I'll need you help focusing the chakra _"**What are you planing?"**_ and ruin the surprise, just watch as I kick Sasuke's ass and finally end this._

As Naruto started to add more chakra to the Rasengan the form began to change, "**Smart Kit, you've finally grown some brains in that thick skull of yours.**_" HEY! But I can't wait to see the shock on Sasuke's face_. As Naruto charged forward all the events of his past with Sasuke flash in is mine, the battle at the valley of the end, when he found him again in Orochimaru lair and after the five Kage Summit, every time he saw Sasuke he kept telling how he could never understand the pain he had endured. _Your right Sasuke back then I never truly understood how you felt but now I do and I'm tired of playing around, I promised Sakura and Itachi to drag to back home but either way today this will end._

The two were less than a few meters away, they began to run faster and faster until the two attacks finally collided **"'CHIDORI EISO!", "FUTON: RASENGAN!"** the two attacks struggled for dominance the neither one showing signs of weakening until the Rasengan finally won out, the attack was plunged in to Sasuke's chest, tearing his shirt and sending the Uchiha flying way from are hero, Naruto felt dead on his feet he had used up the last of his chakra and the Kyuubi's as well, slowly he walked over to the raven haired shinobi and just smiled with one eyebrow raised "Now I'm taking you back to the village. Don't even try stop me, unless you want me to kick your ass again, Teme!" Sasuke was out cold and covered in cuts and bruises.

Finally the war was over Madara was defeated and Sasuke laid unconscious beneath his feat, for the first time in four years, Naruto had no enemies in the shadows waiting to strike, he can finally live his life how he wanted, for one of few times in his life he was truly at peace, he was the one shining light in this landscape as rain began to poor.

Naruto basked in the weather he had won he defeated the Akatsuki and defeated Sasuke all the thing that had worried him most his life were over, he looked around the battlefield to check on his friends, Kakashi and Gai were still out cold and Bee had finally passed out for exhaustion, but his worries instantly return to when he saw Madara was gone. _SHIT! Where is he, Kurama can you..._

His world started to lose it's colour and turn a mix of black and blood red, as he looked towards the sky high above him looking down was the 'Sharingan'. _Dam it were am I_, "**The Uchiha used the Tsukuyomi, this genjutsu it far to strong, even at full strength I can't break its hold**" _Well I'm not giving up_! Naruto tried to pull any chakra he could find to break the jutsu "**KAI!...,** KAI!, KAI!" the more he tried the quicker the colour drained for the world, until in front of him Madara appeared in front of are hero.

Bee was unconscious under his arm, he threw the unconscious Kumo ninja at Naruto's feet "Bee! What Have you done to him?" Madara didn't reply at first, he took a few steps forward "I must thank Sasuke for his little distraction, now Uzumaki your time is over." with those words Naruto began to lose consciousness, the last thing to run through his mind were picture of his friends and loved ones and of how he had failed them, _I'm sorry... for everything._

* * *

**Current time**

**"Bee Wake up, BEE WAKE THE FUCK UP! Naruto needs are help!"** Gyuki (Hachibi) had been trying to wake Bee for over an hour and at last Bee was starting to regain consciousness, "Ohh my head, what hit me?" as he began to realise where he was, his memory of the last few hours flashed in his mind, but now before him stood the 'Gedo Mazo' and saw the blue chakra surrounding Naruto and drawing out the Kyuubi's red Chakra.

**"Bee we have to stop this now in their weakened state, the extraction process will only take a few hrs." **_WHAT! I thought I took days to extract a Biju from its host _**"BEE! We don't have time we got to stop this!" **_But How?_

**"I can only see one way but.." **_but what? If it will stop the extraction we have to try__**! **_**"But Bee.."** Gyuki's (Hachibi) voice became softer compare to normal tone it showed the sorrow and regret for what he was about to say "**The only way to possibly save Naruto is to seal myself inside him and overload the extraction process ...Bee if I do this, you will die!"**

The wordsGyuki (Hachibi) spoke were true the Fuinjutsu could only extract one Biju at a time any more would cause serious side-effects if not back fire completely. _Do it!_ **"But Bee**_**!"**__ After he's done with Naruto he's going to start on me and were in no condition to fight!_ **"Bee, this might not even work!" **_JUST DO IT!_ _It's our last shot!_

**"Bee... It's been nice knowing you, goodbye."** _Don't go all emotion on me, besides now my record sales will go thought the roof_. Inside the Hachibi's and Bee subconscious, he gave his host a quick smack to the back of head and started to chuckle **"BAKA!"**

Bee started to crawl over to Naruto, hoping that Madara wont stop what they were trying ,_Just a bit closer,_ Bee used all of his strength to drag himself closer to Naruto but his arms and legs felt like they were made of lead, all the time his eyes never left Madara. Bee manage to get to a within a few feat of Naruto before Madara spotted him.

"NO STOP!" but it was to late the transfer process had already begun, Bee transformed in to his full Hachibi form and surrounded Naruto with one of his tail's and began the seal transfer. _What's... going on?_ Naruto awoke in his subconscious realm and was meet both by Kurama and Gyuki, "**Gyuki are you sure you and Bee agree to this, there's no turning back."** _Hac..Gyuki? what are you doing here? ...Madara!_ **"Kit calm down, there is something you must hear"** Gyuki and Kurama explained there plan and what was going to happen.

_NO! I wont allow you to do this, there has to be another way..._ **"Naruto there is no other choice, me and Bee both agreed to this, sealing myself in you and then forcing my chakra along with Kurama's in to the statue is the only way we stop the extraction and maybe even destroy the statue and Madara along with it"**

_But what will happen to the others, there still sealed in side there, Hell what will happen to us if you do succeed?_ "**We don't know and besides it not your choice Kit!"** the two Biju took one last look at each other and slightly nodded to each other, on there face's all you could see was respect for each other as for what was going to happen would almost certainly mean their death.

It only took a few moments until the transfer was complete, the Hachibi's form was absorbed in to Naruto. Bee laid dying on the floor his eyes were glossed over and a huge smile on his face, _So this is how it ends, not how I would of liked but at least I died fighting..._ with those last words Bee passed on form this world.

**"It's complete" **Naruto was the first human to have two Biju sealed inside him, the pain he felt was excruciating his body felt like it was being torn apart, _ARGG! What...ever your planing...do it fast!_

Madara looked on as he saw what was transpiring and didn't dare stop the extraction. "What ever your planing it wont work." He forced more chakra in to the fuinjutsu to try and reinforce the seal so the extraction process wouldn't fail, as he watched on the chakra being extracted from Naruto increase exponentially.

The two Biju's chakra surged in to the statue, it began to glow with a golden aura and creak under the pressure being forced on it. In a split second the red chakra had turned in to a black and golden colour and it enveloped the unconscious Naruto. As the chakra surged in Naruto system his wounds almost healed instantly, he slowly began to awaken all he could hear was Madara shouting

"WHAT NO! It's not possible that power was mine!", _What's happening, what power?_ **"From...the others..."** The voice sounded distant **"Break..this seal"** with those words Naruto draw as much chakra as he could and tried to compressed it as much possible then he released it all **"KAI!" **A huge chakra pulse emanated from Naruto's core, it broke the Fuinjutsu and caused the Gedo Mazo to explode in a blinding light taking Madara along with it, all that remained was the rest of his mask and a huge blood stain all over the ground.

* * *

Naruto slowly raised to his feet and staggered over to where Bee laid on the ground and checked for a pulse, after a few moments he couldn't find one "Dam it! ...thanks Octopops... for everything." he placed his hand over Bee's face and closed his eye's, in the distance he saw people running towards him. _Just a few more minutes... Dam it_. Slowly a smile return to his face as he saw who it was, there before him was the whole Shinobi Rengogun, among them he saw the all of his friends and comrades.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Naruto stood there waving at the approaching shinobi. "NARUTO!"almost the whole army said on mass, as they arrived the destruction around them was unimaginable the landscape was destroyed and before them stood Naruto, his smile faded as he turned back towards Bee, everyone new what he wasn't saying that Bee was gone, "Naruto! what happened?" was all that was said as the Raikage appeared from the crowd.

"I'm..sorry, Bee and Gy..Hachibi, sacrifices themselves to save me and stop him" Naruto pointed to what remained of Madara and the Gedo Mazo, every one bowed the head in a moment of prayer for there lost comrade in arms, "Were are the other's?"

"Kakashi and Gai Sensei are still out cold from the fight with Madara. Sasuke is over there were I left him." he moved out of the way to show Kakashi and Gai still unconscious and pointed over were he had left Sasuke, he was just barely awake and still recovering from his fight with Naruto.

"Because of him...Madara mange to get the drop on me and Bee." He clenched his fists at the thought of because of him, Bee was dead. The shinobi looked onward at the defeated Uchiha, most with anger and some with disgust, only one ran towards him a girl with bright pink hair wearing a field medic's uniform "Sasuke-kun!"

Every one just stood there wondering how she could do that, run to the man who is classed as a traitor to her own village and hunted by the rest, even her own friend's were slightly ashamed of her, the stories they've heard about him and she still cared for him so deeply. Naruto just shook his head and turned away.

_Ha! Why am I not surprised, she's always cared more about him more than me, her perfect Sasuke-kun, well I hope your happy you both deserve each other_, with those words Naruto finally released the feeling he had after the Kage Summit. How she lied to him about how she felt in order to keep him out of the way to she could deal with Sasuke alone. When he heard her say those words he didn't feel anything, no hope, joy, anger or any betrayal, he just didn't care he new every word she said was false and to him it was nothing and that is what scared him he no longer cared for Sakura, the person he's been in love with for all these years had finally told him every thing he wanted to hear and even it was a lie he truly felt nothing.

_Ha. All these years chasing her and now I don't even care, ha guess the jokes on me._ As he walked away and back over to the rest his friends, he saw people celebrating in the distance, a group of medics ran past him to check on Kakashi and Gai. The Raikage slowly walked over to Bee, tears were streaming down his face as he kneeled down and held the body of his brother.

The first group he ran in to was Gaara and rest of the sand siblings, Gaara was first to speak "Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto stood there clothes ripped to shreds, covered in dirt and blood but there was not a single scratch on him, but every one could see the effect this war had taken on him it was his eye's there shine was almost gone.

"I've been better... I just wanna get something to eat and rest." he looked around to se the rest of his friends surrounded him, Lee was yelling something about the power of youth, Tenten and Neji could be seen slowly backing away from there comrade in sheer embarrassment at his actions. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were there congratulating Naruto and thanking him for his help, if it weren't for him they would still be stuck in that field still trying to find out who were clones. Shino just stood there in silence with a smile on his face, this boy never really showed any reel emotion but to everyone today could see how he felt, he had a huge smile plastered over his face, when most people saw it the thought he was having a stroke.

Akamaru was wagging his tail and barked in approval of Naruto's action but Kiba was ecstatic congratulating Naruto and then began boasting about how he and Akamaru took down over ten Zetsu clones with one '**Gatsuga**', it was only after a quick elbow in the rib's from Ino he quickly calmed down. Sai the former Anbu Ne (Root) Shinobi just stood there not saying anything and smiling but this time, for maybe the first time in his life it was real, the boy who had lost all ability to feel had finally regained back some of his emotions. As he look at his friends he noticed two were missing.

"Where's Hinata and Tsunade Baa-chan?" no one knew where Hinata had gone to but Tsunade all of there smiles slowly disappeared, Gaara walked forward and told Naruto what had happened with the five Kage's fight with the Edo Tensei of Madara. "Naruto. Tsunade-Sama and the Tsuchikage-Sama are both in a coma, he might never wake up, the last report on the Mizukage were, she is still in intensive care but will pull though." _Thank Kami she's alive,_ Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and raised his head to look at his friends.

"But where's Hinata?", they all shook their head's saying they only saw her a few moments ago, Shino, Kiba and Neji took a quick look around to try and find the blue haired kunoichi, they couldn't locate her at first but then Neji found her, she was standing next to Kotetsu and Izumo along with some shinobi from Suna. _Hinata-Sama?_ as he watched her, She was using her 'Byakugan' and watching over there friends, he noticed her eyes never left Naruto. He just smiled and shook his head as he slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go speak to him?", "EEP!, N-neji Nii-san... I-I would only...be in the w-way." Neji stepped in front of her and looked her straight in the eye's his expression was not one normally shown from this Hyuga it was one of regret for how he had he use to treat her, all those years ago that was until Naruto beat some sense in to him.

"You and I both know that's not true, you've proven that time and time again, please Hinata-Sama stop doubting yourself. You clearly care for him and he in some way care's for you, he's been asking where you were." with those words a slight blush appeared on her face, _H-he was thinking a-about me? _Neji couldn't help but laugh at the way Hinata was reacting and gently pulled her towards the rest of the group.

As the two of them arrived Naruto was the first to notice, he started to smile after seeing Hinata wasn't harmed but when he looked in to her eye's, a blush appeared across her face. He was slightly worried about what to do he hadn't spoken to her since before the attack on Konoha, Neji just looked from Naruto to Hinata almost as if he was urging him to speak to her. He just manage to gather up the courage to walk past everyone, saying sorry as he passed them bye to meet up with the two of them, "Thanks for making sure she was safe, Neji." the older Hyuga just nodded and left the two of them alone to talk, as the others watched what was happening the look on Neji's face said it all 'Mind your own business', he dragged the rest of the group away so the two could talk in peace.

* * *

"A-are you ok, H-hinata?" after saying those words he wanted to slap himself _Dam it! Why do I always ask that same stupid question.. _"S-sorry that was a stupid thing to say. It's just that you had m-me, I mean us worried that something might of happened, everyone said you were just behind them but then you disappeared?" Naruto know he was dancing around the real subject but truth betold he didn't know what to say. He's always cared for her, she way one of the few people who never hated him and actually treated him with some kindness.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-Kun, I-I didn't mean to be a b-burden..." She was so happy that he cared for her even in this small way but she felt terrible for making the person she loved and her friends worry for her safety. She lowered her head so as not to look at Naruto his eyes they were like the summer sky an endlessly blue, she didn't want him to see her like this not with those eyes.

_I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, I promised myself to become stronger and to stand by your side but I failed. Please forgive me_. As time went on her feelings of regret and sadness grew until tears started falling from her face, the only thing that could be heard was her repeating 'I'm Sorry' it was no more than a whisper but Naruto could hear it as clear as day.

The thought of making her cry made Naruto's heart ache with so much pain. He had never felt anything like this before in his entire life not for any of his friends not even Sakura had made him feel like this but for her, he would give, do almost anything just to stop her from crying. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in close. "Hinata. There's nothing for you to be sorry for." As he held her, the crying slowly stopped, she went silent and slowly her head raised ever so slightly and she gently rested it on his chest as her arms wrapped around him all he could hear was no more than a whisper 'Arigato' a smile began to appeared on his face.

"Hinata, why are you thanking me? I've done nothing but tell you the truth, your not a burden to me or anyone else, you never have been. We all care about you and we always will." Just holding her and at that moment, was perfect he never wanted it to end. As the two of them stood there all he wanted to do hold her but a question had been eating away at him for sometime and now he needed to know. He looked down at the young girl her face still buried in to his chest "Hinata I need to know, the day Pein attacked the village, did you truly mean what you said?" Hinata just stood there quite, she hoped that he'd forgotten what happened that day and the words she said. _Yes with all my heart Naruto-kun, I love you. I all ways have and always will._ Afraid her voice betray her, she didn't speak a word but simply nodded, all awhile holding him tighter.

"Hinata..." He slowly raised her head from his chest so he could look her in the eyes, they were red from crying as tears were still running down her face. it pained him to see he like this but he couldn't look away, he drew his head in closer he wanted to kiss her but forced himself to stop. W_hat am I doing?_ His whole body felt like it was on fire and his heart beating so loud it was almost deafening._ But Sakura, was I wrong ...was I always wrong? These feeling I have for Hinata, there so much more ...I. _As he looked at into those eyes of lavender shining brightly in the moonlight, all his doubts were gone in that moment he knew.

As the two of them stood there holding each other, there eye's never leaving each other's sight, they were oblivious to what was happening on what remained of the battlefield, Naruto moved his arm from around Hinata and gently cupped the side of her face. The young girl tried to keep her emotion's under control but being there with him, holding her, it was to much her to take. Her face was a bright red, "N-Naruto-kun?" slowly they inched closer to each other not saying another word until there lips finally touched. The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds but for Hinata it was perfect. "I love you Hinata-chan with all my heart and I'm sorry for not saying it sooner."

Her whole body felt numb, her arms fell to her sides, it was only by pure force of will her legs didn't give out, all the while her mind was moving a million miles a second. _He loves me, he really loves me._ The thing she wanted most in all of the world was finally hers 'His love', "Naruto-Kun, I lo.." before she could return her feelings, he pulled her in closer and kissed her again, this time it was more intimate his arm moved down from her shoulder and wrapped it's self around her waist while pulling her in closer. Hinata wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly, hoping and praying this wasn't a dream, this was the happiest moment in her life and she never wanted it to end.

As they stood there for what felt like hours, until they finally had to brake the kiss. Hinata had fainted in his arms, all the feelings she had experienced had been to much for her to handle, her legs had gave way and a bright red flush was all over both of their face's and at that moment all Naruto could do was give a small chuckle, the one thing that made him use to think she was wired and a bit quirky, was now one of the cutest thing in the world to him.

He gently lifted her legs and held her as a husband would hold his blushing new bride and walked back to his friends who were watching in the distance. As he draw's closer all he could hear was Hinata stirring in his arms as she buried her head in to his chest 'N-Naruto-kun', he pulls the resting girl in a little closer and kisses her "I'm here Hinata-Hime."

* * *

When he arrived carrying the resting Hinata in his arms, all his friends watched in silence all the while his eyes never left her, he walked over to the side of the battlefield and placed the her under the shade of a tree so she could rest peace, he watched her quietly sleep as he slowly backed off and went to rejoin his friends. He asked Akamaru if he would look after Hinata the Ninken barked approvingly and rushed over to the sleeping girl under the tree and laid down beside her while resting his head in her lap.

Everyone was happy and congratulating the him and hoping the two of them are finally happy, while Kiba just shook his head and said 'It's about time they got together', Naruto was quite shocked by the way they were acting, let alone the fact they were all supportive but most of them knew about Hinata's feelings and had done for years. "Wait you all new?All this time and you never told me. WHY!", most didn't know what to say the only straight answer he got was 'It was between you and Hinata, we didn't want to interfere'. "You didn't want to interfere! I spent most my life ignoring the one person who truly loved me, **ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO INERTFERE!** **...ARGGHH!"**

Naruto felt like his head was going to explode, he had to turn away from the people he thought were his so called friends, afraid what he might do. It felt like he was going to lose control, he tried to clam down but nothing worked all he could think of was everything that had happened between him and Hinata, _**THEY ALL KNEW! WHY? WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME!**_ The pain slowly stopped, his arms rested down bye his side, he just stood there laughing half heartedly but his voice is what scared them most it wasn't soft and kind like the Naruto they knew, it sounded ancient and powerful, Naruto turned to face them his eyes were still closed, slowly his eyes opened as they watched on, the world around them grew silent and empty.

As they watched the boy they once new open his eyes, fear struck them as the air in there lungs felt like it was being ripped out, there legs almost gave way at the sight. His eyes, gone was the clear cerulean blue and replaced by pure gold with a slight glow around the edges, for a split second they all saw something _'The Rinnegan'_ the glow slowly dissipated but his eyes remained pure gold in colour **"TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHY? IS IT BECAUSE WHO, WHAT I AM! ...TELL ME!"** Naruto places his hand over his seal while watching his friends, most of there faces showed they had no clue about what to say but Kiba his face was one of anger, sorrow and regret as he was the first of them to speak.

"...Because I was jealous. Hinata only ever had feeling for you!" The Ninken shinobi kept his head low but all the time clenching his fists trying to keep hold of anger "IT WAS ALWAYS YOU! All the times I found her watching over you. Trying to work up the nerve to even talk to you, but every time she would come so close just to fail." He took a step forward and stared back at in to those golden eyes. Blood was slowly dripping from his mouth he was biting his lip, in order to control his emotions and stop him self for lashing out "But you were to blind to even see her, always chasing after Sakura. It made me so angry all I wanted to do was beat the living crap out of you, ever time I saw what you put her though." After venting years of suppressed anger and loathing, Kiba felt a bit better and calmed down, he still hated him for what he'd done but no longer did he want retribution. "Naruto, If you ever harm her...not even the power of the Kyuubi will save you!"

**"Heh...Finally someone tells me the truth...what about the rest of you?" **as he retorts while pointing at the rest** "Choji, Lee, Tenten?" **the free of them looked at each other but their answer was all the same 'we didn't think it was are place to interfere', as he watcher them answer he knew they were telling the truth but that still mean he didn't like their answer, **"I expected that from Shino and Shikamaru, not you three" **as he looked at the rest their faces started to lose some colour and sweat was pouring down there faces like a river.

**"What have you got to say Neji! You've known Hinata all her life and yet you never said one word!" **Naruto knew for most of Hinata's life Neji has hated her for his fathers death, until the chunin exams nearly four years ago but still in all the time since then not one word.** "Or are those eye's the Hyuga prize themselves on, were just as blind as I was?" **he turned away to look at the girl who had waited for him all these years, everything she's been thought all pain and suffering. He regretted every second, he never knew about her feelings for him.

**"**Naruto please. It wasn't my place to interfere in Hinata-sama affairs, yes I knew how she felt but she was the one who had to tell you." Neji tried to explain his reason but Naruto wouldn't hear it. "**You don't know how much I would love to believe that but your clan has always treated me like dirt. Hell from the day I was born till the day Pein attacked the village I wasn't even allowed near the Hyuga estate... Heh... I only just realised, Hinata was the only one in the whole village, that has always treated me as a human being and not as a monster.**" (I'm not counting Teuchi or Ayame because they were both scared of him at first.)

**"What about you Ino?" **He turn to grab the blonde haired girl, his eye's stared to glow again but even brighter.** "You were the village gossip and everyone here knows it. It should of killed you not to have told or teased me and Hinata but no not a single word...WHY? Did you want me to keep chasing Sakura so you could get your hands on the Teme... or did you want me to live alone for the rest of my life! TELL ME!" **Neji, Lee, Choji and Kiba tried to pry Naruto's grip off Ino's but he was to strong. Skikamaru tried the only thing he could thing of '**Kagemane no Jutsu'** his shadow leached out and took hold of Naruto, _Success! Now to... it's not possible..._ the jutsu had no effect, the more they tried to stop Naruto the more they began to worry. Ino was scarred out of her mind, were Naruto was gripping her arms were showing sign's of bruising and the pain was almost unbearable.

"Naruto please...I-I'm sorry for not telling you... p-please believe me." Tears were running down her face from the pain she was feeling, not just from Naruto's grasp but the look in his eye's as well, there was anger but that was only the surface she could see all the pain and suffering he's been though for all these years and because she didn't speak up, he has had to suffer longer than he should of. The sight of Ino crying in his arms snapped him out of his rage, his eyes returned to there normal cerulean blue as he let go of her and stepped away. "Ino... I'm so sorry, please forgive me." he turned away to look back at Hinata and Akamaru the Ninken was standing in front of the Sleeping Hyuga growling at him.

The chakra he was emanating was powerful enough to stir Hinata in her deep sleep, even Gaara and the Raikage were watching in the distance in fear of the boy, "I should go." he started to walk away from the scared girl and his friends, he saw Hinata had finally calmed down, Akamaru was still on edge looking from him to Kiba to see if it was ok to let him near. He only moved a few feat until Ino caught up and placed her hand on his shoulder "Naruto, please wait. I'm sorry, you have every right to be angry...what I saw, when you looked at me. I had no idea... if I'd know I would of told you." The boy apologised to every one for the way he reacted and asked for there forgiveness. Kiba asked how he turned his eye golden, he wanted to know so he could scare Hana, Naruto was put off bye that, _Golden I thought my eyes went Crimson when I used Kurama's Chakra,_ he managed to shake of the felling and told them it's a Yoko thing, Kiba huffed and sulked saying something under his breath 'Lucky Baka gets the girl and that freaky eye thing' things eventually calmed down but the atmosphere of the group was still tense until Ino broke the silence.

* * *

"Sooo, how was it?" The blonde haired kunoichi asked, from the looks of it just the anticipation of Naruto's answer alone was almost enough to make her jump out of her skin. "Ino? That's none of are business, it's between him and Hinata. Even thought you can clearly see the answer all over there face's." after that remark, a big blush started to appeared all over Naruto's face making the group laugh. Ino moved in closer and saw the blush and embarrassment on his face and squealed in delight "Finally someone in are group has found there true love. Aww your so lucky." in the forground you could hear Skikamaru saying 'Girls, so troublesome' she then looked over to Shikamaru, then to Temari and a wicked smile appeared on her face. "So, when are you to getting together, hmm?"

Shikamaru and Temari were shocked by her sudden question, they tried to run away from Ino and her constant questions but she just keep following them, until Temari finally sick of her questions grabbed Shikamaru and kissed him, to say every one was surprised would be an under statement, Choji and Kiba were rolling on the floor laughing there heads off, Shino and Kankuro stood there in pure shock, if it wasn't for the fact you could see them breathing you would think the shock had killed them. The rest of the group were still picking there jaws off the floor.

Shikamaru broke away from the kiss and yelled at to two girls saying how 'Troublesome' they were, he straitened his outfit and looked at Temari for one of the few times in her life she was actually scared, Shikamaru walked up close to her and told her straight 'Don't you ever do that again!' before kissing her back. The only person who could still talk after that little show was Naruto he was laughing so hard he almost couldn't breath.

"Ha ha... so that me and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, whose next to admit there feelings I got 100 Ryo on Gaara and Matsuri, any taker's" Kankuro and Kiba took in the bet, while Neji had the shock of his life when Lee made a bet on him (Neji) and Tenten, the two shinobi quickly looked at each other, seeing the embarrassment on each others faces they quickly turn back away. "LEE! You Baka! You don't just do stuff like that!" almost every was shouting at him. Lee was confused why every one was so vocal about his choice, Naruto had asked them who they fought would be next to in Lee's own words 'expressed there love for each other using the power of youth' so he didn't understand why the were all mad a him, that was until Naruto pointed out that those two specific teens were right behind him listening to 'everything!' he just said and the expressions on their face's were a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance at Lee's antics. "Sorry, I forgot that you two were right behind me."

* * *

**Naruto's perspective**

Naruto walked away form his friends hoping Tenten and Neji wouldn't hurt Lee to badly but he had to know what would happen to Sasuke. Kakashi had been already rushed of to the medic station but Gai was in a far worse state, activating his sixth inner gate for the second time in the past few days had nearly killed him alone, without the damage he received from Madara (Tobi) and the Biju. They were still performing emergence treatment and couldn't risk moving him until he was stable.

As he arrived looking at his former team-mate, he started to feel a deep hatred for him, Naruto never true hated anyone without a strong reason but the look on Sasuke's face just make him want to walk up and beat the crap out of him, he had a huge smirk on his face, acting like every thing he did was justified, Sakura was there holding him up and healing his wounds, the Kazekage 'Gaara' and the Raikage were in debate about the fate of the Uchiha.

Gaara wanted to have him arrested and put on trial for his crimes but the Raikage wanted revenge and almost demanded his immediate execution, Gaara tried to calm him down but from the looks of it, he was fighting a loosing battle "He's a Shinobi of Konoha and he must be tried by their laws and punished by them", "He is an enemy of Kumo and a wanted S rank criminal in most of the Great Nations, yours included Kazekage-sama." The Raikage was a man not easy lead by his emotions but today he wanted justice on the Raven haired boy. "Raikage-sama I know the crimes he has committed but it's the responsibly of his village and its Kage." Gaara looked at the blonde haired shinobi who stood beside them and turned back to face the Raikage.

"I see you've finally calmed down Naruto." The red haired Kazekage looked at his friend, with I look that can only be described as 'What happened?' "Sorry Gaara, Raikage-sama, I don't know what happened, at first my head felt like it was going to explode but slowly the pain disappeared and I felt a surge of power... it was amazing, I felt at peace but then I remembered.." Gaara saw the pain in Naruto's heart and placed his hand on his shoulder "What's wrong?" Naruto sighs and tells them every thing that happened form the beginning the fight with Madara, Sasuke's intervention but when he got to the part about Bee and Gyuki, he stopped and looked at the Raikage and told him about when he was captured, they both sacrificed themselves to save him.

The Raikage was silent while listing to Naruto's tale of the past events but when he heard the part about Bee and the Hachibi's sacrificed to stop Madara and his plans, tears were forming on his face and they could all see the look of pride at his brother's action. When the Raikage manage to get his emotion back under control and Naruto told them what Bee and Gyuki had to do in order to save him, their face's turned to one of pure shock and fear, "Naruto are you telling me, you have two Biju sealed in side you?" the thought alone was baffling enough but the fact Naruto was even alive was an act of Kami it's self.

Naruto shook his head "No I can only sense one in side me I think its Kurama its hard to tell he feel's...different. He seems to be asleep though, every time I enter my subconscious all I can hear is heavy breathing but that's not all the seal on the cage it's different and the chakra he's emanating it's some what distorted." The Kage were now in fear of their life, what was happening to the boy in front of them, the Raikage slowly backed away while Gaara asked to see Naruto's seal, Naruto was worried by there reaction but he complied and lifted his shirt. Slowly he started pushing Chakra in to the seal, in a split second a blinding light emanated from his stomach were the seal was located, the look on the Raikage's face was one of pure disbelief "It's not possible, It can't be real... the Torii Seal but how?"

With those words Naruto snapped out of his disbelief "Torii Seal, wait that's what Kurama said after I stripped him of his chakra and modified my seal" the two Kage stood there looking at the blonde Jinchuriki "YOU DID WHAT!" Gaara was holding back the Raikage with his sand. "Naruto! What were you thinking modifying your seal? Do you know the consequences of your actions, if you were wrong? The Kyuubi could of broken free!" Naruto tried to calm Gaara and the Raikage down and explained that he didn't do it completely on purpose it was more instinct.

"I dunno what to say? After I took his chakra I confronted Kurama he started to belittle every thing I've done, then he said I should just give up and that's when I lost it..." he explained how on pure instinct and released his seal only to reformed it in to this 'Torii Seal' he then told him the rest of their conversation, after listening to every thing that transpired between the two, Gaara just stood there while the Raikage was laughing, Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, _Ok, not the reaction I was expecting._

The two of them stood there watching as the Raikage almost lost his mind with the realisation this boy with only a few hand signs manage to incapacitate the most powerful Biju in the world, it wasn't till they heard a girl yelling behind them they snapped back to the matter at hand. "Hey what are you three talking about what's going to happen to Sasuke-kun?", the Uchiha was still on his knee's with seals on his arms and on his forehead binding his chakra and Sharingan "Oh right, well Kazekage-sama the matter still stands, Uchiha Sasuke has committed several act of terrorism against Kumo and must be punished so!"

"The crimes Uchiha Sasuke has committed against Kumo are just a small part of it. He's committed crimes in several other nations, I've received reports of the crimes he committed against Konoha and Naruto. Personally, I would of ended his life but its not are choice." Gaara never took his eyes off the Raikage but pointed over to Naruto and asked him "Naruto, how many times has Sasuke tried to end you life four, five times?"

Naruto under stood where Gaara was coming from but knew he wasn't the only person to have been hurt by Sasuke's betrayal. "Gaara... 'hmmph'...he's correct Raikage-sama, Sasuke has nearly killed me twice and has tried several other times but Gaara, I'm not the only one he's betrayed there's Kumo and the things he's done working for that hebi Orochimaru."

"Konoha alone can't decide his fate, there are still those who may try to defend his actions and I would of been one of them." Naruto walked past the two Kage, to watch over his former team-mate. "I'm sorry Sakura but he needs to pay for the things he's done, that's why I can't have anything to do with this." He placed his hand on the her shoulder hoping for some small forgiveness for what he had to do.

She didn't even look at him as she push his hand away and started to yell and blame him for every thing that had happened and calling him a 'Coward and a liar' for not standing up for their friend. The way she acted towards him, made Naruto just want to shout at her and remind her of all the things that he's done and she's just standing there acting like none of it matters, all the people who could of died because of his actions. He was so close to letting in to those feelings of anger and disgust, the one thing that stopped him was someone placing there arms around his waist and pulled him in tight to their embrace and hearing a soft voice calling out for him "N-Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Hinata's perspective**

The young Hyuga has just fainted after Naruto's startling revelation, _Naruto-kun._ While she was a sleep, all she could think about was the moments that lead up to this. _hmmm, he's so warm _unknown to her currently, she happened to be in the arms of the one she loved and her head was buried in to his shoulder and chest. _"I love you Hinata-chan with all my heart and I'm sorry for not saying it sooner."_ _He said it he loves me_, inside her mind she was jumping for joy and screaming at the top at her lungs she relived that moment over and over again each time she saw it the more ecstatic she got. but the last time she relived the scene things took a darker side. _"I love you Hinata-chan with all my hea...__**ARGGHH**__"_ Naruto grabbed his head and his body began to change _**"Hinata... run... I cant control it!"**_

As she watch the boy she loved change before her eye's. Fear over came he body, her legs were frozen solid and here arms were around her shoulders, _Naruto-kun please tell me what wrong?_ _"__**Hinata... run... please I don't want to hurt you? ...ARGGHH!"**_ She saw the fear in her lovers eyes, _No! I'm not leaving you_. With all the will she could muster she ran towards the boy she loved and placed her arms around his waist, _I love you Naruto-kun, I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here forever. "__**Hinata**__...thank you." _with those words the boy disappeared and slowly she began to awake, in the distance all she could hear was Neji trying to save Lee from Tenten. _Neji Nii-San?_

As she looked around to get a view of her surroundings all she could see was Akamaru sleeping with his head in her lap. _Was it all a dream?_ she raised her hand to her face and lips, _It felt so real being there with him,_ as the young girl looked up to see her friends trying to save Lee from Tenten's Kunai all she could do was let out a small chuckle, which woke up the sleeping Ninken. Akamaru jumped to his feat and shook himself off and gave Hinata a quick lick on the cheek "Ha.. t-thank you for looking after m-me Akamaru." he replied with a small bark approvingly. The group of shinobi in front of her heard the bark and rushed over to see how she was. "Hinata-sama are you ok?" Neji was the first to arrive leaving Lee to fend for himself against the pissed off kunoichi.

"Y-yes, I'm fine N-neji N-Nii-san... I-I failed again, I came s-so close but I fainted." all of her friends bar Lee who was in a state of fear behind them after a very close call with a Kunai just missed his 'Vital spot' were all smiling and laughing. It wasn't until Ino piped in that Hinata thought they were all making fun of here, "If that's what you call failed, I wonder what you would call a success?" Neji gave the girl a quick look 'Another word and I will...', "Hey... she got the man of her dreams to admit he loved her, anyone else would have call that a successes and that kiss... whoa I was blushing just watching it.", _It really happened!_ The girl let out a squeal in pure joy, her hands were covering her face in an attempt hide the blush that had appeared all over her face.

Ino and Tenten dragged the blushing Hinata way from the boys to talk. All they could see was them giggling and what looked like them talking about what had happened, until they heard Hinata reply to one of Ino's little bits of gossip. "R-Really! He just turned and k-kissed her back! I n-never knew Shikamaru would do some thing like that." They both just nodded and kept on talking with a bit more giggling. After a few minutes of gossip Hinata noticed the bruises on Ino's arms, Ino explained what had happened between the group and Naruto while she was still out. The Hyuga almost started to cry at the problems she had caused for her friends, all the Guy's could see was Hinata apologising to Ino but she was having none of it, after a few moments she managed to calm Hinata down and gave her a hug. She explained what had happened after and how Naruto had apologised to them all but then Ino got a sneaky grin on her face as she looked back the rest of the guy who were watching.

"Guy's I think we should leave, I don't like the look on Ino's face." they tried to sneak away with out being noticed until you could hear Tenten shouting at Ino, Neji's face started to blush bright red and Choji, Kiba and Lee started to take jabs at the embarrassed Hyuga. It wasn't until Neji threatened to tell Hinata what Kiba said to Naruto. The thought of Hinata's reaction put a knot in his stomach, so he instantly tried to calm things down, that was until Hinata chimed in, Ino instantly burst out laughing and was rolling on the floor while Tenten was in shock "He's had a crush on me for how long?" when Kiba heard Tenten's outburst he lost all control and was laughing even harder than Ino. He didn't even notice Neji walk past him and up to where Hinata was standing, while at the same time trying not to look Tentenin the eye, since both of them were blushing up a storm, he walked up to the side of Hinata and whispered something in to her ear.

"Kiba now you've done it." Choji tried to warn his friend but he couldn't heard anything over his own laughing that was until you heard Ino, Tenten And Neji call after Hinata. Kiba shot back up worrying about his friend "Choji what happened?" the boy tried to keep a straight face but he failed miserably "I think Neji just told her what you said to Naruto." Hinata had fainted again if only for a brief moment. Kiba ran over to the three girls and the male Hyuga "Neji please tell me you didn't!" He just nodded with a satisfying look on his face, Kiba started to wine and moan while muttering something like 'Stupid Neji... telling Hinata... backstabber'.

All of them watched Kiba little fit at Neji's action all found it a little cute and hilarious even Hinata, who was still blushing from Neji's revaluation about the Inuzuka. "K-Kiba-kun is what N-neji Nii-san told me the t-truth?", "'sigh'... Yes it is Hinata but don't worry I wont interfere with you and Naruto. Well until he messes up, then is ass is grass!", "T-thank you K-Kiba-kun... and I'm s-sorry for the things I put you though." She gives him a little peck on the cheek, Kiba blushes and tells her not to worry but also reminds her 'If you ever get tired of Naruto and want a real man I'll be waiting' He stars to flex his muscles and act all macho until Ino and Tenten burst his little Ego trip by saying "Oh please, Naruto is thousands times the man you are!" Kiba felt like someone had just stole all his money and girl at the same time, he slumped his shoulder and walked over to Akamaru "You think I'm more manly than Naruto don't you boy?" the Ninken just shook his head which made them all laugh well besides Kiba of course. Neji was watching Tenten after the remark she made about Naruto put him a bit off edge, when she finally did notice the starring Hyuga she gave him a mischievous grin and a quick wink, to say that got the Hyuga's blood pumping would be a huge under statement.

After the gossip session finally ended Tenten and Neji left to have a 'talk' but Lee being Lee decides to join them. It wasn't until Tenten threatened to show him her weapon collection again he got the hint and ran off towards the Shinobi Rengogun Base. All those who were left were Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Hinata, the Medics who were working and Gai had finally healed him enough to be transported off what remained of the battlefield, "Come on Choji we best head back, I need to report in with Shizune-Shishou and see if there anything I can do to help." The Blonde haired kunoichi walked back to base with the taller and stouter Choji trailing right behind her.

"He's whipped bad... oww!" Kiba had taken another elbow in the ribs but from Hinata for his little display. "K-Kiba-kun that's not nice and y-you know how much Choji likes Ino." the boy was rubbing his side _Dam, why is it always that same exact spot, _"Yeah I know, surprised Ino hasn't noticed she's almost as blind as Naruto..." the boy just managed to miss the backhand from Shino for his remark but got hit fully by the look on Hinata's face, "H-Hinata, I'm sorry I know how hard it was for you but you got him to notice you... I-I better go, see you later Hinata, Shino you coming?" the Bug trainer nodded but whispered something in to Hinata's ear before they left, making the girl blush.

* * *

"What did you whisper to Hinata, the only time I've seen her like that is around the Baka." the Inuzuka kept looking between the two, only to notice Hinata was daydreaming again and her face became even more red, "Not much, I reminded her about a previous mission." Kiba stopped in his tracks, _What is he talking about?_ "What mission?" The Bug User just kept on walking and replied "The one were we went after the Bikochu." The Ninken trainer thought about the events that transpired and wondered what could of happened during the mission, that could make Hinata act like that. Luckily for Shino and Hinata he completely missed the answer 'The girl in the waterfall' "Oh I know, It's when he lost Sasuke's Hitai-ate and messed up with the Biko-whatever by making it track him. Ha... Sakura was pissed, I think she still has the Bug."

_Of all that transpired on that mission. The first thing that pops in his mind was Naruto's little mess up_. "I do find it weird that she kept the Bikochu... but that's not the reason. It was one of the few time Naruto truly noticed her." Kiba still just stood there, _What dose he mean 'Noticed her'._ All Shino could do was sigh and shake his head at the incompetence of his team-mate, _I never thought I'd say this but Naruto is actually more intuitive than Kiba._ Shino knew Naruto and Kiba weren't the sharpest people in the world but Naruto at rare times, would show signs of great intelligence. The fight against Neji at the chunin exams, the Oto and Suna invasion and defeating Gaara-sama, Pein's attack on the village and defeating him almost single handily and then there is this war and the fight with Madara. _No one person should of been able to do this but Naruto he's something special._ Shino saw over in the distance, Naruto talking with the Kazekage and the Raikage, while Hinata watched not to far away.

The Bug user chuckled over the way things in his life have turned out not the way he thought it would, which sent a cold shiver down Kiba's spine, _Did he laugh, oh god something's wrong_! "Shino? Are you ok?" it took a few tries to try and calm Kiba down but the shock of the Aburame's little out burst was still freaking him out, "Are you finished?" Shino just kept on walking away form the star struck Inuzuka "Hey wait up! So what do you mean' It was one of the few time Naruto truly noticed her.'?" Shino finally decided to remind Kiba the events of the mission of course glossing over the whole Hinata dancing at the waterfall part. He told him how Naruto watched Hinata's fight against the Kyodaihachi (Giant Bee, Summon) and how she amazed him with her **'Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho'**. The two friends kept on talking about there adventures with Naruto and Hinata as they walked off in to the distance. Kiba never learned it was Hinata, Naruto saw dancing at the waterfall. The night he first noticed her (Even if he still doesn't know it.) for the beautiful woman she is.

* * *

The words Shino whispered to the young Hyuga was more than a little surprising, bar the fact he knew she was the one Naruto saw dancing at the waterfall, it was the words he said after that made her head fill with visions of her and Naruto,'Hinata, he still dreams of the night he saw you beneath the waterfall'. The though of the man she loved had been dreaming of her all these years and the things he said that day, still ring true even now. Although the man she loved never knew it was her beneath the waterfall that night, he still found his way to her and now they are together. This realisation was both the most wonderful and harrowing thing she had ever felt, all these years Naruto had dreamed of her most nights and he never knew. All the time they lost because of her fear of him rejecting her, they could of it spent together, _If only I had stayed and spoke to him that night, all that time lost... at least he's with me now._

The girls face became flushed of all the things they could of done, the time's they could of laid in each others arms watching the star's in the night's sky, all the day's they could of sat in the forest talking and eating the food she had made for the two of them. She could just imagine Naruto's complements about the food she prepared and about the way she looked, the little quips he would make about how things in their life were going. Those thoughts brought a smile to her face and even a little laugh when she saw Naruto taking a jab at Kakashi and Sai for their somewhat absurd behaviour. After her daydreaming had stopped she noticed that she was standing alone, all of her friends had gone back to the main camp, in the distance she could see Naruto talking with the Kazekage and the Raikage.

As she watched the three of them, the two Kage's faces changed to one of fear and she heard them shouting at Naruto, 'YOU DID WHAT!', before she could move the Kazekage sand wrap around the legs of the Raikage to holding him in place. She rushed over to find out what was going on, until she saw a blinding light emanating from Naruto, what she saw scared her, not for her own safety but for his. She tried to yell out to him but her voice had failed her, scared that his seal had broken, it took all of her will and might to walk towards the three of them. It wasn't until the glowing stopped that she realised how foolish she had been, all this time she promised her self that she would stand bye his side, no matter what trials laid ahead of them and because of the in that one moment of weakness, she failed him again. _No never again, I won't fail. No matter what comes I will always be there for you Naruto-kun._

After her laps in strength, Hinata decided to take a few moments to recompose herself. She may have just fought in a war but she wanted to look nice for the man she loved even if, all she could do was brush the dirt off her clothes and straighten her hair. She arrived in time to hear Sakura's rant about what would happen to her 'Sasuke-kun'. The young Hyuga also wanted to know what would happen to the Uchiha, even though they've only ever truly spoken to each other once in there life, he was someone precious to Naruto and she wanted to be there for him.

She stood there listening to Naruto's admission of the things Sasuke has done to him over the years. She knew about a few of the things the Uchiha had done but the though of him actually trying to kill Naruto made her blood boil, in a moment of pure anger her 'Byakugan' flared at the raven haired boy in front of her. Out of everything that was said what made the young Hyuga calm down was Naruto. he just stood there not a word, no sign of anger or disgust and with all the things he's done to him, he just stood there in silence watching over his former team-mate. The sight of her love being so calm and serene at the person who was once his best friend. It was somewhat daunting, it was like he didn't care what pain and anguish Sasuke put him though, it was his curse to bare.

After Naruto told them he couldn't interfere in there judgement, scared that his own personal feelings may cloud his mind. He turned and asked for Sakura's forgiveness in his decision, knowing how much she cared for the dishonoured shinobi. The reaction she gave shocked all of them, all the bile she was shouting. The two Kage just stood there watching things unfold, Hinata just wanted to walk up and slap her across the face but Naruto his hands were clenched by his sides, the anger flowing thought him make them shake. Everything Naruto had done over the years for the both of them, all the times he's defended him not just to his friends but to other people as well, she had no right to say that.

Hinata could see the Chakra surging thought Naruto's system but instead of the blue and hints of red it was all golden. She was slightly scarred for Naruto, she knew he would never hurt them seriously but what ever action he took he would regret it and fear losing control around the people he cared about. she quickly walked up behind him and pulled him in tight to her embrace while calling out to him "N-Naruto-kun." Hoping it would snap him out of his rage. The blonde haired boy's chakra slowly returned to it's normal blue colour but with hints of gold, he let out a held breath as he turned to face her. She tried to keep a brave front but she was still worried about him and all she could do was wait for his reaction.

* * *

**Present time**

Naruto pulled slightly on Hinata's arm to make the girl walk around his side to face him, he could clearly see she was scared but the fact she got up the courage to stop him was inspiring. "Thank you Hinata-Hime, I'm sorry I lost my temper." Naruto was smoothing the side of her face while apologising to her but calling her 'Hime' (Princess) made Hinata blush red and let out a small eep in joy at the thought of him calling her his Hime. The two Kage let out a little chuckle while the Sakura and Sasuke just watched the two, thinking this was some trick.

_When did those two get together? What about his feelings for me?_ Sakura was jealous of their relationship, mainly it was what she wanted for her and Sasuke but some part of her missed the attention Naruto gave her. Sasuke didn't really care about the two of them he was still trying to remove his restraints. "Wait when did you to get so close and what happened to your feelings for me?" Even thought the pink haired girl didn't really like Naruto in that way, she still wanted to know how this had happened.

"Well Sakura to tell the truth... I think... I've always had feelings for Hinata, I was just to distracted by my crush on you to notice before." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the young girl in close the redness of her face, made him smile and want to kiss her even more. "After she told me how she felt during Pein's attack and your little act at the five Kage summit, it finally started to dawn on me how I felt." The remark about the Kage summit put most of them off edge, Hinata was about to ask him what he meant, until he looked at her and gave her quick peck on the cheek and told her not to worry and he would tell her later.

"It wasn't till after the fight with Sasuke and Madara that I finally spoke to her about what happened that day, I'm only sorry it took me so long to figure out how I truly feel." Naruto and Hinata were still in each others arms holding tightly and staring lovingly in to each others eyes, the blush on her face had lessened but still noticeable.

After a few moments Naruto thought it was best time to go and leave Gaara and the Raikage to deal with Sasuke. "I think it's time we leave. Fancy getting some thing to eat? What ever you want my treat." the two love birds were slowly walking past the two Kage until Naruto stopped the smile disappeared from his face and all he said was "I will refer to your judgement, I won't interfere. Goodbye Sasuke..." he turned to say goodbye to his former comrade only to see him charging towards him with his sword drawn, shouting his name in anger 'NARUTO!'.

The Raven haired shinobi had manage to break free of his bindings and knock Sakura to the floor. He wasn't finished, he still wanted revenge for everything that had happened, even if all he could do was end Naruto's life. To Naruto everything played out in slow-motion, Sasuke managing to duck under the Raikage **Rariatto** (Lariat), jumping over Gaara's sand and razing his sword to stab Naruto in the heart, he tried to draw his kunai in an attempt to defend himself but he wasn't going to make it in time. In a split second Hinata moved in front of him to take the blow and was pierced by Sasuke's sword.

* * *

The sword went all the way thought her chest and stabbed Naruto, for him it was no more than a deep cut but Hinata, the sword had nicked her heart and she was bleeding out. Naruto kept shouting towards Sakura to help her but she just stood there in shock to what was happening around her. Gaara had manage to wrap his sand around Sasuke's legs and crushed them, the boy fell to the floor in pain the Raikage grabbed his arm as it still held his sword, snapping it backwards completely shattering his elbow. After the two Kage quickly and quite brutally dealt with Sasuke, they saw Naruto kneeling on the floor with Hinata in his arms, trying to stop the bleeding. "Your going to be fine, just hold on. SAKURA!" he called out for his friend but the medic still didn't move from her spot, he tried all he could to stop the bleeding but it was no use, "Kami no, Hinata please stay with me." tears started to fall from his face he finally found his true love and now he was about to lose her all because he wasn't fast enough.

She raised her hand and held it to the side of his face "N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry.." You could tell she was in serious pain but still smiling, with all the pain she was still happy just to be in Naruto's arms. "Shh... there's nothing for you to be sorry about." Naruto was scared all the colour had drained from her face and her skin was almost as cold as ice. Sakura finally snapped out of her stupor and tried to heal her wounds but it was no use. "Naruto, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." Sakura backed away from the two so they could spend there last moments together, she wanted to check on Sasuke but the two Kage gave her a clear look 'Don't you fucking dare', she was forced to watch on as time around them slowed to a crawl.

"I-I was afraid. All the time we lost, if I hadn't of run away." Naruto was slightly perplexed by her admission, Hinata had never ran away from anything. "You've never ran away. You stood up to Neji, took on Pein... and you love the village's demon brat... hehe (Sob). Y-your the strongest person I know Hinata." the smile on her face grew slightly, she tried to speak but it was no more than whisper, Naruto leaned down to hear what she had to say. Her last confession was a shock and hurt him even more, the girl he had been dreaming of for all these years was Hinata and he never knew. Today he found out the woman he loved was the girl from his dreams and he was losing to lose her.

"Hinata, that was you under the waterfall... w-why didn't you tell me." when Naruto said those words both Gaara and Sakura were shocked all the times he had told them about seeing a mystical woman dancing in the moon light under the waterfall and it was Hinata. Sakura tried to comfort Naruto knowing how hard this must be for him but he just pushed her way, not saying a word as he watched the girl he love die before him _No, NO! She wont die!_ Naruto placed his hand over the wound hoping something anything would happen and slowly it began to give off a golden light, the colour began to return to Hinata's face, _What's happening?,_ in the back of his mind he could hear a voice, _**Stop your not ready to use this power.**_ but he didn't care he forced what ever strength he had left to his hand hoping to save her but slowly his strength failed and Hinata passed from this world all the while smiling and watching the one she loved.

The moment she finally died Naruto completely broke down all the pain he had suffered over the years was unleashed as he held her close all he cried, shouted and screamed, cursing him self for not saving her. Behind him appeared all his friends lead by Neji, his Byakugan still active "H-hinata?" Sakura just shook her head. "What happened Tell me?" He grabbed Naruto and was about to hit him until Sakura stopped him and told him look at him, Naruto wasn't even responding to what was happening around him, "Naruto? Please say something." Naruto didn't reply he had been dragged back in to his own subconscious.

* * *

Naruto was laying on the ground still crying until he heard a voice telling him to stand up "**Stand up and let me see you.**" he slowly rose to his feat, before him he saw not Kurama but some thing else, the creature's body seems to be covered by darkness, but as he stares he could see ten tails swinging behind it. Naruto stumbles and falls flat on his back "What are you!". He spots the single eye the monster has, which has four concentric circles and nine Tomoe's, three on the inner three rings. "**In a previous life you use to call me Juubi.**" As the Juubi was introducing himself Naruto stopped listening all he could think of was Hinata, it wasn't until the dark figure shouted and reintroduced him self Naruto finally responded "What are you talking about? Previous life...it doesn't make any sense... JUST!... Leave me alone." The Juubi watched as Naruto walked away and heard him cry and curse himself.

Out of all he heard one thing made the beast act 'I should of died not her'**, "Stop this now! Your destiny has been foretold, I'm sorry you lost someone but you still have a great destiny ahead of you...",** Naruto in a fit of pure anger and sorrow slammed the gates of the Seal closed and told the creature to 'Just Shut up and screw this so called destiny' this made the Juubi fly in to a rage as he smashed open the gates of the seal as if they were made of nothing but cheap wood, **"YOU MAY BE THE REINCARNATION OF THE OLD MAN BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"** Naruto stood there with his eyes closed waiting for his time to end almost praying it would happen but nothing no hit came, he slowly open his eyes to see the Juubi siting there starring "**You wish your death so much why? You must have friends and loved one's, people who care about you?"**

"I do... but... the one I love died in my arms and it my fault! (Sob), SHE DIED TO SAVE ME!" Naruto told him what happened as the Juubi listened he tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen, "Ha.. (Sniff) I only just told her how I felt and now she's gone... every time I think of her all I can see is her dancing beneath the water fall.. ha (sniff) what a Baka I was, it could only of been her but I was to stupid to notice..." Tears were still falling down his face but as he looked up he saw a look of sorrow and compassion on the Juubi's face **"Tell me more about her!"** and so he did he told him everything about her when they first met, Chunin exams and then the night beneath the water fall, Naruto couldn't stop it was like his heart was releasing out every thing he had been holding for only them to see, "... and I was almost about to kiss her but I was scared, ha me scared but when I looked in to her eye's..." as he got to this part the Juubi was pacing in his cage listing to Naruto's past and asked him "**Tell me what you felt when you looked in to her eye's**"

"As I looked at her it was almost if..." they both said this part at the exact time **"She could see in to your very soul" **after Naruto saw that the Juubi said the exact same thing he stopped and stood up "H-how did you know what I-I...? Tell me how did you know? Did you know this was going to happen, tell me!" he marched towards the best in his cage throwing what was left of the bars to the side like they were nothing, "**Calm down, this shouldn't of happened the prophecy said... but how can see be dead this isn't what was meant to happen!"**

All this talk just made Naruto confused and angry he finally just walked up and shouted "Arrggh... Just tell what is going on and what do you mean this wasn't meant to happen!" with every thing that had been said Naruto had a small hope that what had happened to Hinata could be undone. The Juubi thought about this for a second and decide to tell Naruto the whole story. "**Shortly before the Rikudou Sennin died he had a vision that one day he would be reborn and you are his reincarnation Naruto, he knew that one day the world would fall in to near darkness and that you would save it along with the woman I described. So he separated my power in to nine Biju and in doing so when I was to be reformed I would also gain there memories and gain a conscious mind, so I wouldn't be the evil I once was and help you control your gifts."**

"I don't care about that, what about Hinata? Is there any way to save her... well, TELL ME!" the Juubi was quite all the while muttering to himself, Naruto watched and listened all the while his heart quickened even if it was a one in a billion chance to him it was worth the risk. "**There is only way I know of to save her but the risk is to high... **" Naruto didn't care if it cost him his life, he always believed no one should ever sacrifice themselves especially for him, the Juubi went through a series of hand signs and told him even if this should work he would have to keep constant control or things could go horribly wrong.

**"Now awake Sennin your friends are calling out to you.", **"Wait... what's going to happen to... me... when I leave?", the Juubi just smiled and replied "**Along with my strength you will also gain all the Kekkei Genkai of his legacy that runs though your veins."**

* * *

Sakura and Ino were trying to snap Naruto out of his trance, while everyone else was trying to get their hands on Sasuke, the only one who stood in their way was Gaara, the Raikage just stood there watching, "Gaara! Let us past, he doesn't deserve to live. Just look at what he's done!" Temari pointed to Tenten who was holding Hinata in her arms. "Please stop this, I don't want to hurt you but Naruto left his fate in our hands", Lee quickly grabbed Neji as he tried to swing at Gaara while Temari just stood there and laughed "Naruto said... look at him Gaara, he's not even aware of what's going on!" as every one was shouting and yelling, Sakura had finally enough and went to smack Naruto only for him to grab her in the last second, causing her to scream in pain.

Ino tried to pry Naruto off Sakura but his hand wouldn't budge, Shikamaru went to see what was happening "What the hell's going on!" Sakura was still screaming from the pain while Ino was basically prying Naruto's fingers off her arm "She went to hit him but reflex I don't know, just help!" as he went to break Naruto's hold, he just let go. Both Ino and Sakura fell to floor yelling and cursing at Naruto until everyone told them to shut up, as the two of them both looked up Naruto was standing in front of them covered in golden chakra with a slight dark glow but his eyes there was no mistake the 'Rinnegan'.

Tears were still falling from his face as he still watched over Hinata, everyone was silent they couldn't believe what they were seeing, Sakura called out to him but he didn't answer. Ino had to pull Sakura out of the way as Naruto walled over to Tenten and Hinata, he slowly knelt and lightly touched her cheek **"I'm sorry Hime, I'll fix this."** He began the hand signs only to stop when he heard Sasuke laughing "There nothing you can do Dobe, she's dead and once I regain my strength you will die!" in a split second Naruto had disappeared and reappeared standing over Sasuke just before driving his fist in to his chest. The sounds of ribs breaking was all that could be heard. Naruto slowly knelt over Sasuke staring him in the eyes "**This is all your fault, you killed her..."** he raised his hand as he had had enough and finally decided to end Sasuke's life.

The Uchiha started to panic he kept telling himself the eye's were a genjutsu, he had one shot wait until he got close enough. As Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's throat he activated his '**Amaterasu'** hoping to kill are hero. The black flames completely covered Naruto head to toe but no screams he just stood there not a word was said and as quickly as the flames appeared they were put out, every one just stood there in shock at what was happening, even Sasuke feared for his life. the Uchiha tried to pull himself away screaming for help but none came, the last word he heard were 'Goodbye Teme' as black flames covered his whole body.

Everyone watched as Sasuke was burned to death, some felt sorry but none didn't believe he desired to die. As Naruto turned to look at his friends they all saw the sharingan, they all stared in disbelief, as they all watched before their very eyes Naruto eye's had reverted to a bright gold. **"Jikukan Gyakuten" **(Space-time Reversal) again he stared to go trough the hand signs he had been shown. After Naruto had finished the hand signs a massive storm stared to appear over head. Every one watched as he stared again with the hand signs then again and again faster each time until his hands were but a blur.

**Stop what are you doing!,** "She deserves more, I'm going to make amends for everything" Naruto slowly closed his eyes and continued repeating the hand sings as the world around him faded away. **Stop this now you've gone to far back,** "NO! This is the least I can do." he finally stopped slowly the world around him stared to reform.

* * *

**Six Years Earlier**

"Ok class welcome back to your final year at the academy, who's first to show how much they've improved...umm Naruto you first." The young Naruto leapt to the front of the class "hehe no problem Iruka-sensei." Naruto pulled of the **'Kawarimi' **and a** 'Henge' **with little effort and now was time for the Bushin his first attempt failed miserably, Iruka gave him a second chance to get the Jutsu right. _Focus the chakra_ "**Bushin No Jut**.." in that moment Naruto past and future collided his whole body was cover in bright light, Iruka dashed over to see what was wrong and as he held Naruto images of the Future appeared in his mind. The two Anbu who were keeping and eye on Naruto appeared out of there hiding spaces one was woman wearing a Neko (Cat) mask she had long purple Hair the second wore an Inu mask and had long stuck up silver hair.

The Inu mask Anbu called out to Iruka but got no reply, he tried to pull them apart only to see the same images he did, after a few moments the light disappeared and Iruka and the Anbu regained there senses. The whole class was more or less completely freaked out at what was happening beside the fact there were two Anbu in the classroom Naruto had performed a light show that would make a million firefly's jealous. Slowly Naruto raised to his feet, Oh my head's killing me... Hinata! he looked up to see that he was in his old class room and every one was around twelve years old and saw Hinata staring over to see if he was ok. All he could do was smile_, Hinata I'll be there for you, I promise._

Fin


End file.
